6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Caitlin Cooke
Is true? Is it true that "At times during the series, she shows a strange liking for Jude." I´m just curious. Xozelinkox =D. 14:03, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I haven't seen every episode yet, but in The One with the Cold Sore, there are definitely hints that point towards this. Because Caitlin is majorly stressed out, Jude takes her out for a "day of fun". Her friends comment on how happy she is compared to earlier (they attribute this to her getting a new boyfriend and have no idea what is actually happening) and at the end of the episode, she kisses Jude on the cheek. So, it's possible there is some attraction there.Buckmana 09:28, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Caitlin and Jen's relationship Another pattern I have observed while watching the show. Whenever Caitlin needs advice or has a problem that needs solving, she immediately goes to Jen. I'm assuming this is because Jen helped Caitlin when she needed it the most (after her father cut her off and she had no idea what to do next), thus giving Caitlin the idea that Jen has all the answers, so to speak. I don't think I've seen any of the others being asked for advice, at least, not as often as Jen is. Does this mean that Caitlin has become co-dependent on Jen? Buckmana 02:39, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I dunno, man. It could be, but I never noticed this before you pointed it out. Good Friend? Was Caitlin ever reaaly a good friend? It seems to me every time she 'helps' she gets distracted by clothes or guys. Then there's Silent Butt Deadly when she blabbed Jude secret and told the group about Nikki's incident then didn't even help. Also lets not forget the mushroom issue and how she told her friends most embarrassing secrets to her boyfriend. I know people are flawed but I don't think she is a good friend either.--Noneofyourbuisness (talk) 17:20, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :It largely actually depends on the writer. Caitlin is ditzy and she does act stupid, but a lot of the things you talk about can be justified. For example, in Spring Fling, she is willing to do anything within her power to get Nikki elected Spring Queen. In Pillow Talk, meanwhile, you're right about her breaking her promise, but this to a large extent shows what an optimist she is: she believes that each boy she dates ACTUALLY IS "The One", no matter how heavily her history suggests otherwise. I don't disagree that she has bad traits, but she can be a good friend, and even though she messes up a lot, she is loyal. Take Losing Your Lemon: she is willing to put the Lemon Hat back on just so her friends can sit at their usual table. Also look at The Big Sickie, where she does her best to get Jen to take a day off work. You could actually say that she's the one who expends the most effort into getting Jen out of the Penalty Box. :I don't deny she can be shallow and often does dumb things. She has, on occasion, shown that she doesn't really consider her friends first (although you could make that argument for a lot of other characters). However, when it comes to being a friend, she does make quite an effort and is a good friend to the other five. In some cases, she's actually better as a friend than Jen or Nikki; in The Slow and the Even-Tempered, she is willing to give Wyatt's jacket instead of forcing him to break his habit of wearing it. Can you see Jen deciding "Hey, one of my friends has this fault that really bugs me, but I'm cool with it?" Jen is, as Jude says in A Ding from Down Under, quite bossy. Caitlin is willing to let her friends be themselves. And Nikki can be cruel, such as in Another Day at the Office when she goes well into disproportionate retribution in order to get back at the Clones; can you seriously see Caitlin doing that? :I believe that, although Caitlin can be shallow, self-absorbed, and sometimes a bad friend, she does really care about her friends and will face up to her failings when she notices them. That's all true except for The Slow and the Even-Tempered she took it away because she thought it was uncool but regardless of all Caitlin is not my favorite character.--Noneofyourbuisness (talk) 14:28, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :My point wasn't that she took it away, which was undeniably wrong, my point was that she was actually willing to give it back even though she didn't want to. Of course, I fully accept that she's not your favorite character; we all have our likes and dislikes in terms of characters and storylines. :P.S.: Happy 4th of July! Happy Belated fourth of July! By curiosity who is your favorite character?--Noneofyourbuisness (talk) 16:25, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :Among the main characters, I'd say it's Jude or Ron. Among all characters, though, I'd say that it's probably Marlowe.